Honesty
by brewer235
Summary: Star after trying to run away from the truth, now has to face it and come to terms with how she feels about her bestie. (Starco! and some soft lemon scene!)


**(Hello Readers! I just had to post this quick one shot I had in mind after watching the "Just Friends" Episode today. Its frustrating that Star just does not tell Marco the truth in the show about her feelings lol. I am super anxious about the season finale Monday and I SWEAR! I will flip of they split apart lol. I love Starco. Anyway I am working on a request right now and some more Markapoo but I just wanted to get this out for you to enjoy so as always feel free to PM me or drop a review letting me know what you think!)**

The eerie silence loomed over the mewni castle as the princess sat in the throne room. Weeks ago she had returned home without giving any reason to her mother or father despite their attempts to get an answer. She didn't say much nor eat much for that matter, she simply went about her duties. Today was no different aside from her parents being out at a gathering for the night.

Her cold gaze scanned the room as she seemed lost in her own thoughts, her only company being that of a few guards. The silence was not to last though as a guard approached "Princess there is someone who wishes an audience." Her cold gaze sent shivers down the guards spine "Who?" She asked, no expression to her voice.

"Umm A boy named Marco? I was unsure who he was so I came to you, he said he was your friend." That word sent knives through her heart as she clenched her fist "Send him away." She commanded as the guard nodded "As you wish." The guard left the room as the silence returned to her court, though it was broken again a few minutes later by a rumble coming from the room ahead.

Star assumed it to be a clumsy guard or a maid but was soon given pause as the noise became louder and louder. Star was shaken from her thoughts by the loud crash of the hall door as a guard came flying through it. Standing in the door was HIM, the true reason for her state of being. He stepped over the guard's body, behind him were the unconscious forms of the other ones. His shirt was torn and some cuts riddled his body showing the struggle he had between her armed guards.

The guards in the throne room were quick to move on him as they charged in. A few of them managed to get off a swing or two onto him before he beat them down like the others tossing them around before knocking them out with powerful blows to their heads. Soon the only things left in the room were Star, Princess of Mewni, and Marco.

He began his approach to her as she stood up "STAY BACK!" She screamed grabbing her broken wand readying it to attack. "No." he stated simply as he continued slowly stepping towards her. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S OVER!" she screamed closing her eyes as her hands trembled clutching her wand.

"Look at me." Marco said softly as he closed the shrinking gap between them. "STAY AWAY!" she commanded as her want blasted out, the shot avoiding Marco by but a inch. As she looked seeing him continue his approach she started to wildly shoot her wand towards him, her eyes clenched shut hoping he would take the hint and leave as she had wanted.

After what seemed like hours she stopped, her trembling hands dropping her wand onto the floor as her eyes slowly opened. The room was filled with dust and smoke as the once beautiful throne room looked like a war zone. As the smoke settled she collapsed back into her chair, her body frozen in horror and her heart feeling like it was ripped from her chest. There in front of her stood Marco still, his clothing was but scraps, his body now covered in scars and burns.

Who knows how many times she had hit him with her wand but regardless he did not falter. Star hung her head down fighting back the dam of emotions she had built around her heart. "Look at me.." His legs gave way to is injuries as he fell to his knees, his face now level with Stars. "Look at me Star..and tell me the truth." He said with the same loving tone he as always talked just to her with. Her face lifted to meet with his, staring into his eyes as tears poured from hers.

His face was burned, cut, bruised and battered yet for her he wore a soft smile. "I...I..I." The words just wouldn't from as she gasped and tried to say SOMETHING. Finally she found them in his words though as his trembling hand reached to up to cup her cheek "I Love You Star.." He said softly as time around them seemed to stand still. Those words, the words she had struggled so long to say, lied to him so many times about yet here he was saying them to her like he had felt it for years.

It tore her apart to hear him say it, to know he had the strength to say it when she never did, never could. Star opened her mouth to speak but knew there was nothing else to be said, there was nothing she could say to him after what she had done. Star knew what she had to do though, what she had tried to countless time, what she had wanted for the years she had been by Marco's side. Star leaned in closing the gap between them as her lips softly met with his, and with it the last thing Marco remembered was being engulfed in a soft warm light from her wand as his consciousness faded.

 **(Some Time Later)**

Marco's eyes struggled open as a his mind returned to the world. He had no clue where he was now but he knew he was still on Mewnie by the rooms layout. His whole body ached and he had no strength to move as he surveyed the room. He could see to his right the archway to a balcony, and the room was dotted with a few stuffed animals here and there and some candles lighting it.

The pieces soon fell together as he took in a scent he knew too well. This was Stars room, and to his left kneeling next to the bed was Star. She had her normal attire she loved so much from earth on, and as Marco started to stir so did she. Star lifted her head letting Marco see her red eyes, it tore him to see her like that and he had no clue how long he was out or how long she was crying for.

The only thing he could do to break the silence between them was to give her an awkward "Hey.." She rubbed her eyes and scratched her head "H..Hey." They both sat in the silence again as Marco let out a groaned laugh "Man this sure is awkward.." He joked as her stood to her feet. "Why Marco.." She said softly as she clenched her fist.

Marco just smiled "You know the reason." Star climbed onto the bed sitting above him as her hair covered her face "I told you to leave...You told me...just friends.." Marco looked away slightly embarrassed by her being on top of him. "We are Star...we are friends..your my best friend...and that hasn't changed. You left earth before you ever gave me a chance to tell you Star, but It was over with me and Jackie...because even if I did have feelings for her, I couldn't see myself without my best friend by my side..and there was nobody I could love more than my best friend in all the dimensions."

Marco winced as Star buried her head into his neck, weeping as she hugged him tightly. It hurt of course but Marco did not mind the pain. "I'm so sorry Marco! It's all my fault..look what I've done to you! How can you ever call me your friend after what I have done." She continued to weep as Marco nuzzled his head against hers. "Star...look at me please."

She pulled back tears streaking down her cheeks "I love you Star...and I know you love me too." She bent down gently kissing him as all his pain seemed to melt away completely. "I'm sorry Marco...I wanted to tell you for so long..but I just..was so scared." Marco laughed softly "It's fine Star..to be fair..I should have seen the signs, we were both pretty oblivious about it.."

Star wiped her eyes and smiled for the first time in weeks. "I guess we're both hopeless huh?" They both laughed. Star got off of the bed standing beside Marco as she blushed "Marco...I..I just can't find the words to tell you just how I feel.." Marco chuckled "Star it's fine..I already.." He was cut off by her shaking her head.

"Let me finish please..I cant tell you..but I can show you.." She slipped off her dress revealing her bra and panties as Marco's face turned dark red looking away. "St..Star! W..What are you!?" He was cut off by her putting her fingers to his lips.

"Marco..look at me." He tilted his head up to her as she straddled his hips. There was no denying that she was the most beautiful sight he has and ever would see. Her pale skin glistened against the light of the candles and the moon as the gently breeze flowing through the room caressed her bare skin. This time Marco was the one without words as Star's naked form sat above him.

Marco struggled to move but was stopped by Star's hands "Marco please..you're still hurt..just let me show you." She said softly before pressing her lips to his letting her hands gently caress across his bandaged chest. Marco had completely disregarded the fact that he was naked as Star slipped her form under the covers with him. Their kisses grew deeper as Star slowly grinded her soaked folds against his stiff cock.

Star rocked her hips back and forth more and more as her juices coated his cock. Soon she couldn't contain her lust and want for him as she positioned him at her entrance. "M..Marco..I'm a bit scared..it's my first time.." Marco smiled managing to get his hand softly into her's as he squeezed softly. "I'm glad to give you mine Star...let's experience this together."

Star nodded as she Slowly lowered herself letting out a pained moan as she felt Marcos cock break her seal. They both moaned at the new sensations they were feeling as Star trembled. "Are you ok..?" Marco asked concerned as she nodded "Y..Yeah just give me a second." After getting adjusted and letting the pain subside she started to slowly move herself up and down on his cock. She rested herself against Marco's chest as she rocked back and forth, savoring the pleasure coursing through both of them.

"It feels so amazing Star.." Marco moaned as Star nibbled his neck. "Oh Marco...Ive dreamt of this for so long..it's amazing." She contntinued her slow pace as they both kissed deeply letting their tongues tease at each others as they started to feel the building heat in their groins. "S..Star Im cumming.." Marco moaned as she nuzzled her nose against his.

"Cum with me Marco..please.." She whispered softly as he gave her a soft kiss before she pressed herself back onto his cock burying it deep into her. As she felt his thick cock throb and pump her full of his seed she moaned out as her walls tightened around his cock, milking it for everything as she gripped and tugged at his hair. After they came down from their orgasms they laid together, Marco's cock kept deep in Star as they panted.

"Marco..that was amazing." Star whispered as Marco kissed the heart on her cheek "Yeah...it was Star." Marco hummed softly loving the scent of her hair and sweat. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain..had I just been honest about how I felt.." Marco gave her a soft nudge with his head "it's fine Star...were together now..and I'll always be here for my bestie." She wiped the forming tear from her eye as she cuddled up to him "Me too Marco..me too."


End file.
